


Flirt

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, konrad fails at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

There was a dead rat positioned perfectly in the center of his desk, and Rogal had no idea how it had gotten there. It was a fine specimen, as far as rats went, a fat rat with sleek fur; obviously the king rat of whatever vermin-filled place it had come from. Rogal did not appreciate this, however, and called for serfs to remove it.

Later, after the dinner Fulgrim had hosted, his newest brother, Konrad Curze, had found him—although ‘ _found_ ’ was perhaps an overstatement, as the other primarch seemed to have been premeditatively lurking—and asked, “Did you like my gift?”

Curze’s voice was raspy and low, and he grinned in a manner that would have unnerved a lesser man. Dorn was more concerned with the fact that his brother had apparently sent him a gift and he had not received it, and said so. “The staff is usually very diligent about couriering…”

Dorn trailed off, Curze’ expression was the same, but somehow his grin had become brittle, and his demeanor furtive. “I will…take this into consideration.” Curze said, before turning on his heel and all but running from the room.

The next morning, Rogal found a box on his desk, it was made of sleek black paper and closed with a black silk ribbon. It seemed his brother’s gift had merely been mislaid, but he was glad that the mistake had been sorted out and he had finally received it.

Rogal opened the box, and found two dead rats, artfully arranged on a bed of black tissue paper. They were fine specimens, as far as rats went, fat with sleek fur.

Rogal did not appreciate this. He shut the box.


End file.
